


{ g r a v i t y }

by randomdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdays/pseuds/randomdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble / ficlet dump for jeongcheol</p>
            </blockquote>





	{ g r a v i t y }

**Author's Note:**

> because why not! :)

hands wandered __everywhere in places the guy usually wouldn't dare go. contradicting his morals as they went under thin shirt and roamed soft skin, tugging on the edge of hip-hugging jeans, annoyed by so many clothes.

_the two of us._

lips meet, clashing feverishly and hot breaths trickled across the already warm skin, eyes half-lidded as they, momentarily meet. there is nothing but mere lust, a need to have each other.

_just for this one night._

a sly grin appears on the features of the younger one, hands sneaking its way towards a belt but halted as he was pushed back against a wall.

_be patient._

hot breaths quiver on the nape of his neck before lips touch it, nipping and biting. a soft, quiet yelp from the shuddering male, loving and hating the lack of control they had.

and it all stops when a quiet gasp is heard and it wasn't their own; heads turn and they see their third eldest member. eyes watering, a hand covering his mouth and they knew.

they had just broken another member's heart.

 


End file.
